Young Boys minus The Toys
by Lovely Waffles
Summary: Collection of short drabbles of random beyblade pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do Not own...

Boys get rowdy when you take away their toys...

..........

**Bedroom** (Kai/Tyson)

Kai wasn't too big on material possessions, never spending long in one particular place, but there was something about Tyson's small bedroom that always gave him a pang of nostalgia.

**Cooking** (Kai/Tyson)

They only knew the basics, just enough to get them by without regular visits to the infirmary. Never once had either boy tried to cook anything fancier than a meatloaf.

So the shock on Tyson's face was justified as he gazed at the spread before him.

Kai made sure to carefully hide his hands under the tablecloth when Tyson leaned in to kiss him, not wanting the other blader to see the neon rainbow of band-aides that adored his fingers.

**Dominant** (Tyson/Kai)

The still midday air was heated with quite gasps and moans, soft murmurs that carried to the ceiling of the room and disintegrated.

"I can't really believe this," Tyson's voice was low, which was strange to hear. His body balanced over Kai's with practiced ease. "I just assumed you had too dominant of a personality for it."

Kai frowned, his body ached for contact but he refused to voice it. Tyson's ego was already too big today. "Stop talking."

Tyson smiled; the last rays of daylight shining through the bedroom window, highlighting his eyes and cheeks. Kai couldn't stop himself for bringing a hand up to caress his face and when he felt the pressure of Tyson's hands on his thighs, slowly pulling them apart, he didn't protest.

**Laundry** (Kai/Tyson)

Inhaling slowly Tyson reveled in the smell of his sheets. Kai always smelled like the faintest of musk.

Tyson decided to hold off laundry for just one more day.

**Jetlag** (Kai/Max)

Kai had almost fallen himself and he thanked his lucky stars that he didn't. The airport was packed with people, and they had just gotten onto stable ground. This was the Bladebreakers first tournament together.

He had remembered Max mentioning that this was his first time on a private jet.

"I-I'm sorry! The jetlag!" Max's apology was quick and fumbled as he was pulled upright and Kai noted how the young boy's eyes lingered on the hands grasping his waist.

"Oooh, how lovey dovey." Tyson taunted and Ray made kissing faces for emphasis.

Kai would have scolded them but, if it weren't for them, he wouldn't have seen that endearing blush on Max's face.

**Grapes** (Kai/Max)

When Max heard Kai state that his favorite fruit was grapes he was somewhat baffled. They were alone in the large suite, Tyson and the others still downstairs eating breakfast.

"I never liked them as a child," Kai began, looking so melancholy that Max thought he probably shouldn't have asked the older boy. "but my Dad loved them and would always make me eat them with him. I guess I just acquired a taste for them."

The next morning Kai was awakened by a smiling freckled face and a very large plate of red and green grapes.

..........

If you wish to see a particular pairing let me know! =3=


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do Not own..

Because Bryan was requested. Set during various seasons... hopefully it's not too confusing. I decided to use Hilary's Japanese name because I prefer it more... Enjoy.

..........

**Jacket** (Bryan/Kai)

They warned Kai that if he spent too much time outside, in the cold and harsh winds of Russia, he could develop hypothermia.

"If your body temperature heats up too fast it could kill you." He had to admit that Bryan's justification was very believable but Kai had been living with the taller boy long enough to know better.

When he felt calloused fingers against his lower back, making small circles that made Kai shiver, he knew Bryan's embrace meant something more.

**Fan** (Kai/Ray)

In a way it was almost like Secret Santa when the Bladebreakers reunited. This time it was Ray's turn to bring them some strange and exotic presents.

Kai stared at the long thin thing in his hand, somewhat confused as to why he had received it.

"It's a flip open fan." Ray told him when he caught the look on the older boys face.

"I know what it is." Kai snapped, irritated that Ray would think him so ignorant.

The raven hair boy chuckled lowly, and Kai felt his stomach heat uncomfortably.

"Then flip it open!"

When Kai did, reluctantly, flip the fan open he couldn't stop an uncharacteristic gasp from escaping his lips. Deep reds and oranges radiated off the phoenix, its wings outspread as if it would take flight off the rough paper it was painted on.

**Bus** (Kai/Ray)

Kai had become accustomed to the long bus rides they had to take to hotels and tournaments. In its own simple way it was soothing, the low hum of the air conditioner coupled with the soft snores of his teammates was quite nice.

Though Kai would never utter such a thing out loud, one of his favorite things about the bus was its tendency to take sharp turns and throw unsuspecting sleeping boys onto his waiting lap.

"Ah… I'm sorry Kai…" Ray apologized timidly, still sleepy around the eyes and somewhat unaware of his surroundings.

"It's fine." Kai replied staring intently at the hand, which Ray had used to push himself up from his compromising position, that was still resting on his thigh. The bus was not a bad thing at all.

**Snow White** (Bryan/Kai)

It was a long walk back to the building that Kai, Tala and the others were staying in. Training that day had been particularly brutal, Kai refusing once again to show mercy even in practice.

"It won't do you any good to trash my blade you know." Tala reasoned, not quite sounding angry but very much looking so.

Kai continued to walk.

"Tala's right Kai." Spencer chided, having no problem expressing his displeasure with the silver haired blader.

He turned around then, giving them both a face that wasn't very pleasant, but before he could voice his opinion a new voice cut him off.

"Hey, hey now. Let's all just simmer down." Bryan was by Kai's side grasping his arm in a way that said, 'You really don't want to step on anymore toes'. "If it gets any hotter we'll start melting the snow."

Like clockwork they were all walking again, not a trace of the earlier confrontation evident in any of the boys' postures.

Kai risked a glance at the taller boy, who was still holding his arm lightly. "When did you become a pacifist?"

Bryan grinned, eyes glinting. "I'm not so much a pacifist as I'm hopeless romantic."

Kai couldn't help but smile when he replied, "Don't expect me to be some helpless Snow White. I don't need some sappy prince."

The laugh Bryan let out sent tremors through Kai's body and it wasn't a bad feeling at all.

**Crane** (Kai/Hiromi)

"If you're going to litter, do it in your own house!" Tyson yelled. He had went to take a bath and returned to find the dojo floor covered in neon colored paper.

"It's not litter." Hiromi frowned. "I'm going to make paper cranes."

"Cranes?" Tyson echoed. "Why so many?"

"Because if I make enough of them my wish will come true."

Tyson sighed; he was too exhausted from training all day for his upcoming match with Zeo to question or argue with the girl any further. "Fine, do what you want."

Hiromi huffed angrily. "I plan to."

Later that evening a solemn Hiromi sat down with the rest of her team. Max was the first to ask her why she looked so down.

"I'm sorry Kai."

All eyes swerved to Kai, expecting an explanation but he looked just as baffled. "Sorry for what?"

Hiromi's eyes met with his and Kai could see streaks of dried tears on her cheeks. "I wanted to wish for your Dranzer's safe return… but couldn't make enough cranes in time."

Warm hands were on her shoulders and Hiromi had never seen Kai smile at her quite like that before.

..........

Alot of my english teachers say that when I write my lines tend to be cliche... I'm starting to belive them. Please review.


End file.
